


Night Shade (Clearance sale)

by Toxiccoffeebean



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Souyo Week 2019, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxiccoffeebean/pseuds/Toxiccoffeebean
Summary: Story for day 4 of Souyo Week. It is a continuation of the Day 3 story that I wrote, so check that and the others out before you read this one! Like the other stories, I also had the challenge of drawing an artwork and remixing or creating a song.Oh, I also chose hanging out with Nanako! Yay Nanako! - The song for today is a remix of the Junes Theme song, nicknamed "Clearance Sale"_____________________________________Narukami didn’t blink. His eyes, though they twinkled a little in the lamp light, were almost covered completely by the shade of night. Yosuke felt a shiver go down his spine, and then and there he started to get the feeling that Yu wasn’t lying to him.“W-Why would I do something like that? Why would I want to forget everything that’s happened?”





	Night Shade (Clearance sale)

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the Souyo Week story I wrote; Evening Shimmer- I recommend reading my other Souyo week stories before you read this one so you know what's happening!  
> Just a warning that this piece, as it does connect with the other rather grim tales, has a bit of DV in it near the end.

“Based off what I know...” Yu Narukami mumbled. “It started during Golden Week last year, before we knew Kanji, Rise or Naoto.”

He carefully moved his silver fringe out of his eyes, and stared at his partner, who looked like he hadn’t seen sleep for years. A nearby pale light of a lamp lit up the sides of their head, and the other side was dark shadow, making the atmosphere seem tense. Though it wasn’t a ghost story, recalling the events that lead up to Yosuke’s memory loss felt as if it could have been- And the tale had barely begun. The two boys had decided an important talk such as this one would be best discussed sitting upright. After all that had happened that evening, neither of them were really ready to sleep.

 

“That long ago? Oh crap.”

 

“Yeah.” Yu continued. “That’s when we discovered that items act different in the TV world. But that’s only if they have some sort of universal meaning attached to them. One of the biggest examples of that, is the Revival Bead. In the physical world, the ones that we used were just cheap, loose plastic prayer beads that you can buy from a general store occasionally. The meaning is still attached to them however. They can be used to bless people or, in the television world, revive others. An item’s ability in the TV world is judged off the meaning that people attach to it in the physical world…”

Narukami scratched the back of his head. He wondered if the very tired Yosuke Hanamura was still following along. When Yosuke nodded his head a little in understanding, Yu proceeded.

“But for an item like a revival bead to work properly in the TV world, the user needs to fully believe that the item will do just that. You were the one to first discover what happens if you don’t. You saw that the plastic prayer bead wasn’t particularly special when you used it on Chie. Because of that, it didn’t work at first. When you forced yourself to believe, it did work, but differently from normal...”

 

Yosuke stopped mid-yawn trying to digest the new information he had taken in.

“Differently you say? Whatcha mean by that?”

 

“Yes, differently. The cost of using an item that you don’t fully believe in is this; loss of memory. Chie couldn’t remember where she was, which was troublesome because we were in the middle of fighting Yukiko’s shadow. Fortunately she came through- And we were able to continue.”

 

“I don’t remember Chie going down, Partner.” Yosuke muttered, a little concerned.

 

“That’s because...” The silver haired boy sighed for a second “You also died, and I had to revive you as well.”

 

Yosuke’s eyes widened in panic. Although, Narukami had mentioned that Yosuke had died three times, it was still a slap to the face. No matter how hard he tried to recall the events, he had no recollection.

 

“When you were revived, you remembered where you were and what the beads did, but you couldn’t remember passing away.” Narukami put his hand over Yosuke’s, trying to comfort him. “This is going to be hard for you to hear, but I don’t think I can keep you in the dark anymore. It’s too painful for me, Yosuke. I’ll be blunt and get straight to the point. You started using the revival beads behind our backs to deliberately forget things.”

 

Yosuke let out a small innocent laugh, scratching the back of his head. 

“Wow, Partner. That’s a funny joke, Man! -But really, I’m not that stupid. Why would I do something like that?”

 

Narukami didn’t blink. His eyes, though they twinkled a little in the lamp light, were almost covered completely by the shade of night. Yosuke felt a shiver go down his spine, and then and there he started to get the feeling that Yu wasn’t lying to him.

“W-Why would I do something like that? Why would I want to forget everything that’s happened?”

 

“From the little stuff you did tell me, It started out with just one thing… But you were quickly overwhelmed with responsibilities and expectations. I honestly don’t know enough to tell you why.”

 

“...Expectations…” Yosuke whispered to himself, shivering from the daunting realisation that he had messed up.

 

The wind outside picked up again, as it had done multiple times before, rattling those chimes that Yosuke had become well acquainted with. He started humming without thought again. This time, he let the melody come naturally, as it seemed to be the key to uncovering the mystery of the past he had seemingly tried to hide from himself.

 

He assumed, his other self- his persona Jiraiya- conducted his mouth to perform these songs, as a desperate attempt to communicate to him. With that, Yosuke knew he could no longer ignore it, else he feared Jiraiya would corrupt and transform into a shadow again.

 

The music he hummed, it was familiar… But of course it was. It was the theme song that played in Junes, the store he worked in, over and over on repeat. As he sung the lyrics, he felt a memory begin the surface from the depths of his mind…

 

* * *

 

Yosuke stood in an office, staring at the ground. This was the second time this week the boss had called him in to yell at him. What made it worse was that the boss was his dad.

“Yosuke.” 

Yosuke looked up in response to his name. He had bowed very far down, apologetically, squeezing his hands tightly into fists as if to endure what would come next.

His father was a pale, broad shouldered man with short, combed back dark hair. He had no outstanding details on his face, aside his rather long eyelashes. He wore plain and simple business attire almost all of the time, no frills.

“Yes dad, Uh- I mean- Boss!” Yosuke fumbled on his words.

“So, it seems that you accidentally knocked over an entire shelf filled with fragile stock twice now…” His father hissed under his breath. “And you were caught dancing around that isle like a pansy, listening to your music... again.”

 

Yosuke knew now would not be the best time to try and explain, he knew if he even made a squeak, his dad would explode- But words started falling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “I-I’m sorry… It was just a long day and I needed some fu-”

 

“Fun?! Fun?! This is a workplace, not a circus! Are you not a man?! Have I taught you nothing?! You have responsibilities, Yosuke. You disappoint me and my mother time and time again. Your marks are rubbish, you’d have more luck applying for a role in a freakshow than college. You trip and fall over everything,- and your hair!- I’ve told you to dye it back to black four times now and you still haven’t done so. At this rate you’re never going to get a wife and I’m never going to have grandchildren. If you weren’t my son I would-”

 

“Fire me.” Yosuke sighed, giving in. “Yes dad, I know.”

 

“Now get out of here and get back to work. Don’t let me have this talk again.”

 

Yosuke said nothing. Instead he walked out shaking, closing the door carefully behind him. This wasn’t the first time his dad had yelled at him, and it wouldn’t be the last. Yosuke drew out a long hearty sigh in an attempt to calm himself down. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this, but he knew he was going to try. He had to keep going. For  _ Saki.  _ The one he loved that passed away after being thrown into the TV world. No-matter how many times other kids bullied him or how many times his parents would hound him, Yosuke swore to himself he would find whoever the culprit throwing people into a literal death trap is, and stop them with whatever it takes. That’s why he was keen to see Narukami and the others; Chie and Yukiko. They said they were going to hang out at the food court at his work today with Yu’s little cousin, Nanako. He had a shift on that he couldn’t miss. It was Golden Week after all, so naturally it was busy- filled to the brim with tourists who were passing by the countryside. He promised to himself he would make an effort not to show even the slightest sign that he was upset at anything. After all, it’s like his dad said, ‘ _ Men don’t cry or show weakness’.  _ And Yosuke wanted to prove to his father that he  _ can _ be responsible. He wants to make him proud, show him he can get a wife and grandkids. He has doubts about college but one day, he believes he will be a hero- And finally people will treat him with respect. But he knows he has to earn it first.

_ ‘I can’t give up. Not now while the culprit’s still out there.’ _ He thought to himself, as he prepared to go and ask the customers if they needed help.

 

The day only got rougher. A few kids he recognised from his grade decided to throw rubbish at him as he was restocking the cabbages. 

“Hey Junes Boy!” one of them shouted angrily. “My mum can’t afford dinner tonight because of you! How do you sleep at night knowing you’re the worst?”

Yosuke ignored them, rolling his eyes. One of the old ladies walking by scrunched her face up at him as she got a glimpse of who she was. He forced out the warmest smile he could manage.

 

Eventually, (And eventually being midday) Yosuke caught up with the others, and somehow ended up serving them all beef-steaks. He recognised Nanako almost instantly, as he had seen her shopping around Junes by herself every now and then. She was adorable, and apparently absolutely loved Junes (which was a breath of fresh air for Yosuke). Sitting proudly close to Nanako was Yu, who had a huge smile across his face as he saw his little cousin was having the time of her life. Yosuke decided to take a break and sit with them. The conversations they had were amusing, aside one part where he accidentally mentioned something about Narukami being good with his hands. He had no idea why he said that. Nanako within the time she was there decided to promote Narukami to a “Big Brother”. After the meal, Chie and Yukiko went their separate ways and Yu and Nanako stuck around to check out the jewelry crafting micro-event that was happening to the side of the food court, leaving Yosuke to clean up all the mess they made. Nanako was very excited. She insisted on making the best friendship bracelets for her new ‘brother’ and his friends. She carefully picked out the colours that she thought matched their hair and eyes, with Yu’s help of course. The two cousins (or more recently, siblings) came to the conclusion that the wooden beads would be the best for Yosuke. They had neutral colours that fit his somewhat warm and slightly tan skin tone. This was a pleasant surprise for him, of course, after he just spent an hour sweeping crumbs and wiping tables.

“It’s for you.” Nanako squeaked excitedly. “You should put it on!”

 

“You’re absolutely right!” He spoke back, kindly. “This is amazing! I love it! Thank You!”

 

“It suits you.” Said Yu, who would normally be expressionless, but at this point in time, he had a kind, loving smile. “Matches your pretty eyes.”

 

Yosuke jumped at the compliment. Though he swore Yu was just joking around, he couldn’t help but blush.

“Uh, thanks! Did Nanako-Chan make you one, to match your handsome face?” Yosuke smirked back.

 

“She sure did.” Yu said, holding up his wrist, revealing a bracelet made with grey, black and white square beads.

 

“All grey. Suits you.”

 

Nanako, getting a glimpse of the warmth in the two boys eyes and the pink on their faces spoke up, as an idea clicked into her head.

“Are you two in love?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before both Yu and Yosuke chuckled at the little girls silly comment.

“I think the Prince of Junes is looking for a princess. I’m not sure I fit that description, Nanako.” Yu laughed.

 

“You make it sound like my expectations are high” Yosuke snickered back. “But he’s right. I’m looking for a lovely lady”

 

“Oh, I see. You guys look at each other like… like someone watching a sunset! Or a moonrise!” Nanako stated, trying to elaborate. She was a little embarrassed that she got it all wrong.

 

“Well I mean Yu’s eyes kinda look like two really cool moons.” Yosuke blurted out, worried that he had hurt Nanako. “When they catch the light they look like they're pearls or opals too…”

Yosuke stopped to stare at Narukami who lifted an eyebrow.

“Two really cool moons, eh?” Yu snickered.

 

“Y-yeah…” Yosuke stuttered, as he got a glimpse of those two shint pearls glaring back at him. He felt his heart skip a beat and his body heat up. “Well It was fun hanging out with you guys but I oughta get back to-”

 

“Yosuke!” A voice called out like thunder. It was his Dad, his boss.

 

“Yeah I gotta go. But it was cool hanging out- Laters!” Yosuke croaked, before power walking away. 

He just missed Narukami breathily say “Later sunshine.”

 

Immediately upon arrival, his father had grabbed him by the ear and pulled him behind staff doors. He hit his son over the head with just enough force, to send Yosuke toppiling to his knees. 

“I said get back to work and you hang out with your friends? You think you can go off and pull that crap on me, after the warning I gave you before?”

Yosuke gritted his teeth. He messed up again, he got caught. Now he was going to get it. Any hopes he had of proving to his father that he could be a  _ responsible man  _ vanished the moment his father turned his back on him and said in a melancholy tone, “I had big expectations for you, yet it’s evident that I can no longer put my faith in you- you’re useless.”

 

Yosuke felt something inside of him die. He clutched onto his chest, internally pleading to get a glimpse of Saki for support in this trying time, but no matter what, all he could think about was Yu, standing there with his two cool moon-like eyes and that rare soft smile. Yosuke felt a brief sense of comfort that transformed quickly into embarrassment, and then self-loathing. He wanted to yell and shout. He wanted to swear, and had to resist the temptation to hit his father back. Yosuke hung his head, his father started walking away and left a final sting made of words.

“And take that stupid braclet off. You look like a girl.” 

 

When his dad had turned a corner, Yosuke swore he started seeing red. He ripped the bracelet off with rage induced strength. The little wooden beads scattered everywhere. As he huffed out a few breaths, and punched a wall, Yosuke came to his senses and started picking up the little beads. 

 

He felt awful for destroying Nanako’s gift. Awful for thinking about Narukami when it should have been Saki. Awful for disappointing his dad. He just wanted to forget it all.

_ ‘If only there was a way...’ _

 

As he looked at the remains of the bracelet that he had destroyed, and remembered what Narukami said about the revival beads, he cracked a crooked, pained smile as an idea formed in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, am I right? Stay tuned for tomorrow!


End file.
